


Rocket

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Quarantine Shenanigans, Yugantaram, canon Baahu, canon Bhalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: Canon Baahubali and Bhallaladeva stuck in each other’s company due to a virus outbreak. Quarantine bromance! You wish.! It’s canon Bhalla..
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Bhallaladeva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yugantaram 2020





	Rocket

**Author's Note:**

> Amar - Amarendra Baahubali  
> Dev- Bhallaladeva

The stare locked on him and Amar froze. He was facing an apex predator. There was no way he could break the stare first. This was more than a clash of wills. This was survival.

The quarry lay halfway between them. If he concentrated, he thought he could feel the hot dry winds from the western movies  _ Mama _ used to watch. In his peripheral vision, tumbleweeds rolled down a dusty street.

That was a wrong move. The stare broke and the villain pounced.

Amar moved, like he had never before. Even his speed in the battlefields of football grounds paled in comparison. But he was still late.

The last chip of Pringles Onion and Cream disappeared behind sharp teeth. The villain smirked, raised one paw and licked it.

Meow!

"I am gonna kill you one day, Rocket"

And his cousin would  promptly kill his Baby in retaliation.

Amar frowned.

The lock down situation was not ideal to spend time together. But  _ Amma _ had decided and there was no gainsaying her. She ruled their lives.

She used to make them sit and watch Ramayan when they were young. Dev hated the show. He did too. But  _ Amma _ insisted it was family time. He especially hated how chummy Ram and Laxman were. And there he was,  absolutely hated by his cousin.

They  barely talked to each other. The last time they talked was when they con-called  _ Amma _ on her birthday. It was a con, so she would be happy and let them hate each other for the rest of the year.

The memories kept regurgitating themselves like the tracks of a slow moving slug.

Later, Amar watched from the windows. Dev exited the taxi. He had offered to pick Dev up from the airport. But the offer was refused curtly. Nothing had changed.

The coming two weeks would test more than his patience.

**************************************************************

The man who looked from the window was one whom he hated the most in this world. And now he had to live with him for the next two weeks. Dev sometimes hated his mother.

"Hey brother!"

Amar waved at him.

He nodded back.

_ why he still tried to be civil, Dev never understood. _

Rocket appeared out of nowhere when he entered the house. Atleast he had some company.

*********************** _ ******************************************** _

_ Its been three days since Dev arrived. We  _ _ barely _ _ talk. What was mom thinking.?????????? _

_ He asked me to pass the salt. That was the extend of our conversation today. _

The days were hell. The prawn rice Amar made for Dev, ended in the garbage can.

"I'll make my own food."

The impracticality of making food at the same time in Amar's tiny kitchen was evident by day two. Two huge men, a tiny unfamiliar kitchen and a cat who respected nothing.

Finally a truce  was reached .

Amar would cook breakfast, Dev lunch, and dinner responsibilities  were alternated between them.

It worked well. They  barely made dinner, it was  mostly leftovers anyway.

The truce lasted three days because they exercised much restraint.

Then Rocket choked on a fish bone. And all hell broke loose.

Amar caught the cat and forced its mouth open.

"Don't kill him." Dev barked and clicked open a flash light.

He  expertly removed the bone with a tweezer. This wan't the fisrt time for him.

But the cat, much experienced in fish bone adventures relieved himself on Amar.

On Amar's favourite blue green pullover, to be specific.

End of Truce.


End file.
